My Lovely Ao Sea
by littleflowergardens
Summary: As a swimming protege, walking on the streets is tough. with people coming to asking for autographs, and I'm only twelve. but the solution is to dress up as a guy, and it works! nobody bothers me. except for course my drama queen of a dad and monotone of a mom, but i don't mind. one day i meet with four boys at this club called iwatobi swimming club that changes everything.


_Hey you guys, I'm back with a whole new story! Woot woot. I have other stories in notebooks such as: durarara, kuroko no basuke, full metal alchemist, and others that are in my head but haven't written them in notebooks. This one as you can see will be a free! one. This fanfic isn't written in any notebook and I'm only writing this for my friend. But I would love to know what you guys think about this. _

_I don't own free just my character flora ._

_Oh all my characters are named flora because it's easier for me to remember.._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Do you remember when you were twelve, playing, running around, and hanging out with friends? The typical things a twelve year would do right, Well not for me. My childhood, Flora Alexandra Carriedo Fujioka, was anything but normal. Child of Fernando Carriedo and Miku Fujioka, were anything but normal. My father is a Spanish-American, while my mother is full Japanese. My dad always was fascinated with the aquatic life, so he study everything there was about the ocean life and started a little aquarium. My mother who went to America to study law and went to the aquarium. They both meet and you can say it was love at first sight. They got married right after college and decided to expand their aquarium. So father thought it was a great idea to go to japan and live there, with all the culture and new adventures he will have with his new wife. My mother didn't think much of if well because she was pregnant with me and didn't know how to tell my father, he wasn't a normal person I guess. He's like a major drama queen (think of tamaki from ouran) and my mother didn't want to deal with that.(she's just like haruhi from ouran) so they moved to Japan and started their aquarium, my mother decided to tell my father since she was starting to show. Once he did know well he fainted. But after that he was gushing on how I was going to be his <strong>_"precious daughter and no little devils are going to touch you"_**. Well once I was born he went even crazier with me saying how I got his eyes and a mixture of my mother's and his hair color. Which is a nice light brownish color with my fair pale skin and light green eyes. I grew up around the aquarium and always ever since I was little like to swim with the dolphins or even the penguins. I loved the water so my parents trained me to become a swimming protege. And with all that training for almost twelve years I accomplished it. But the thing is since I was well known as flora the youngest protege, everywhere i went people bothered me. So I cut my hair really short for two reasons: one to be easier to put on my swim cap and two so i can dress up as a guy so people won't recognize me. Which resulted for my father's non-stop complaining and mother and I annoyed with his constant whining. I was much like my mother, down to the body type, very flat. Which gives me more of a reason to pass as a boy. So far people don't suspect a thing, which was good. On the weekends though I had to dress up as a girl, more like a mermaid, because of what my dad thought it was good to have a mermaid show for the little kids to know animals and stuff. I was forced to but don't get me wrong I love it. Seeing the smaller kids smile and in awe when i'm with the animals, It's really cute. When I'm a boy named Alexander, I had no where to practice. Until I stopped by a building that said **_"iwatobi swimming club"_. **Thinking it was cool we had a swimming center I stepped in. The chlorine smell comes hitting my face almost missing that smell and can't wait to go in the pool. Once the pool came in my view, I came across four boys. One with blonde hair, one with brown hair, one with red hair , and one with blue hair. All staring at me with wonder in their eyes...**

_"Umm hey my name is Alex Fujioka"_


End file.
